


Papers and Pizza

by Time_Sequence



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College AU, M/M, a teeny tiny one shot i found in my notebook, also some follow ups, ronan and adam being nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Sequence/pseuds/Time_Sequence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pouring and my final paper is in my backpack so I guess we're stuck under this tiny awning together. Do you think they deliver pizza here?</p>
<p>A series of college AUs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papers and Pizza

“No offence, but you’ve been standing here for fifty minutes just glaring at the rain. What the hell did it do to you?”

Adam starts slightly. The guy next to him hasn’t made eye contact – he’s still scrolling through something on his phone – but the question is clearly aimed at him. Adam is only just covered by the café awning, the rain splashing at his feet. Apparently trying to make one cup of coffee last three hours had been seen as unacceptable by the café owners, who had proceeded to kick him out.

Unfortunately, it was raining.

More unfortunately, his final paper was in his bag and he couldn’t afford the money it would cost to print it out again from one of the money-grabbing, crappy library printers.

The boy, whose head was shaved into a buzz cut and radiated the word “delinquent”, had been squeezed under the tiny awning for longer than Adam though.

“I could ask you the same question.”

The boy looked up slowly from his phone and raised an eyebrow. Adam felt his knees go weak and his internal organs shrink inside him. _If looks could kill and dig your grave and bury you._

“No, really,” the boy said. “Do enlighten me.”

Adam regarded him sceptically before sighing. “My final paper is in my bag.”

The boy seemed to consider this. “My dick dad forgot to pick me up.”

They met each other’s eyes slowly, then:

“Do you think they deliver pizza here?”


	2. Printers Can Sense Your Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU: You're the only other person in the room when I break the printer and I'm panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who wanted more after the last one shot. Thanks for your lovely comments.

“Shit.” The flashing red light – which Ronan was sure should _not_ be flashing – would not stop. Frantically, he pressed buttons but only succeeded in somehow making the printer spew sheet after sheet of paper onto the floor. A torrent of curse words were hurled off his tongue only to stop when a small cough sounded and a head appeared warily over the partition that separated the rows of desks in the computer lab.

“If you’ve broken that printer, I swear to god I will kill you.”

Ronan glanced at the printer – still flashing angrily – back to the guy (Adam? He seemed familiar) but before he had the chance to explain, swear effing and blinding or even leg it, as he had been planning the second the evil red light had appeared, the guy (Adam. Definitely Adam. The name tag on his mechanic uniform said so) was on his feet making his way over.

He glanced at the red light, the sprawl of paper on the floor, then at Ronan. “You broke the printer.”

“No fucking shit. It’s not my fault they can sense fear.”

Adam turned to the printer but Ronan swore he saw a hint of a smile on his face.

“Did you find out in the end?” Adam asked as he leaned over the printer to turn it off at the plug and take out the paper tray, before collecting the papers off the floor and reassembling the printer.

“Find out what?”

Adam gave the paper tray a definite shove to make sure it was slotted in properly before turning it back on. The noise it made was not healthy but at least that stupid red light was gone.

“If they deliver pizza to awnings outside of random cafés?”

Ronan had a sudden flash of recollection and smirked slightly. “Alas, they do not. We can go and get some now though, if you want.”

“Sounds fantastic.”


	3. Adventures with Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 3AM and I'm still in library studying for finals and I'm losing my grip on reality. I think I just saw a ghost?

At any other time, Ronan’s obnoxious ringtone would have been acceptable, or even funny.

Not at 3AM.

Groaning, he rolled over and blinded himself as he checked the caller ID.

“You’d better have a very good reason for this, Parrish.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Look, I’m in the library and – ”

“You’re _in the library_? Adam, it is _3AM_.” He pretended he hadn’t slipped up and called him Adam.

“I know, I know. I’m studying for finals – ” Ronan rolled his eyes “ – and I’m losing my grip on reality. I’ve read the same sentence probably about twenty times now and I think I just saw a ghost?”

“You did not see a ghost.”

“I swear to god! There’s something in here.”

“Who the fuck would be stupid enough to be in the library at 3AM… Except you, of course.”

“Exactly!”

Ronan sighed. “Maybe you should call our resident supernatural expert, Gansey with this instead of me.”

“Oh… You were the first one I thought of… _Did you hear that?_ ”

“That enormous crashing sound? Yeah, I heard it. Maybe it’s your ghost.”

“… Wait, it’s just Noah.”

Ronan pinched his nose. “I am coming to get you right now. You need to sleep. Damn it, _I_ need to sleep.”


	4. Midnight Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're baking cookies in the communal kitchen and I'm angry but also hungry.

Adam looked up from mixing up another batch of cookie dough. The aroma of baking cookies drifted through the room. The kitchen door slammed.

“Parrish, do you ever sleep?”

Adam tried to ignore the way Ronan’s fists were clenched. And his dinosaur print pyjamas.

Instead, he diverted the attention back to Ronan, who looked positively fuming. “You okay?”

Ronan slammed his phone onto the work surface. “Declan’s being – well, Declan. Also, I’m hungry.”

The phone screen lit up and Adam saw the caller ID – “Declan” – and the way Ronan’s shoulders tensed up. He shoved one of the cooling cookies in Ronan’s direction before he could do anything rash, like throw the phone through the wall. He didn’t want to have to be the one to explain that.

Biting into the cookie savagely, Ronan managed a muffled “thanks”.

 


End file.
